Siege of Orgrimmar
}} Siege of Orgrimmar az 5.4-es Patchel kiadott és egyúttal Mists of Pandaria utolsó raidje, mely két fő fázisból áll. Az első fázis során, a raid a Sha szennyeződés utóhatásaira koncentrál, melyet Garrosh szabadított rá Vale of Eternal Blossoms-ra miközben megszerezte Y'Shaarj szívét. Garrosh szabadjára engedte a hetedig főbb sha-t, a Sha of Pride-ot. Miután a játékosok legyőzték a Sha of Pride-ot Y'Shaarj termében, megkezdődik a második fázis mely a Durotarban található harcra összpontosít, ahol az Alliance és a Darkspear Rebellion seregei tovább nyomulnak a partról és a déli vidékről egészen a Horde fővárosa, Orgrimmar felé, annak érdekében, hogy megfosszák a tróntól Garrosh Hellscreamet és véget vessenek az Alliance-Horde háborúnak és vele együtt Garrosh világuralmi törekvéseinek. Ez volt az első raid, melyben megjelent a Flexible Raid nehézség, mely a Raid Finder és a Normal nód között helyezkedik el. Különlegessége volt, hogy a raidet 10-től egészen 25 főig támogatta, a nehézség nagyban függött a játékosok számától. A Flexible és a Raid Finder verziói Siege of Orgrimmarnak 4 külön részre lettek osztva, két rész megnyitása között egy (vagy két) hét telt el. A pontos megnyitókról lentebb olvashattok, a Megnyitók időpontja szekcióban. Megnyitók időpontja Hivatalos ismertető Heroes of the Alliance and the Horde have tested their mettle against the might of the sha, the Thunder King, and each other, but neither side could have predicted the boundless atrocities the Horde's warchief would commit. Garrosh Hellscream's reckless thirst for power has led him to do the unthinkable: from beneath the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, he has seized the desiccated heart of an Old God to use as a tool of war, unleashing horrors upon the sacred valley. The brazen warchief has also turned against other members of the Horde to create a purely orcish force of his own. Now this "true Horde" is amassing strength within Orgrimmar's iron ramparts. With Garrosh bent on total victory, he plans to demonstrate the potency of the true Horde by conquering not just the Alliance but the whole of Azeroth. It is up to you to purify the vale and bring Garrosh to justice. Should you fail, the frenzied legions of his true Horde will raze all you have ever known and mutate Azeroth into a hellish new Outland. Dungeon Journal The tensions stoked by Garrosh Hellscream's arrogance have reached a boiling point with the destruction unleashed upon the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. Leaders of the Alliance and Horde lay siege to Hellscream's capital in order to topple the ruthless Warchief once and for all! Történet A Vault of Y'Shaarjban tett felfedezések után Garrosh Hellscream úgy döntött, hogy felhasználja a Y'Shaarj Szívét, hogy fegyvert kovácsoljon annak erejéből melyet később ellenségei ellen használhat fel. A szunnyadó erő életre keltéséhez azonban fel kellett használnia a Völgy mágikus energiákkal átjárt vizét, mely végül a völgy pusztulásához vezetett. A raid közvetlen Mogu'shan Palace alatt kezdődik Vale of Eternal Blossomsban, az úgynevezett Pools of Power helységben. A raidereknek először meg kell tisztítaniuk Immerseus-t, a völgy vizeinek élő esszenciáját a Sha fertőzéstől, mielőtt tovább haladhatnának, hogy felfedjék a fertőzés forrását. A felszínre visszatérve a csapatnak meg kell küzdenie az elesett védelmezők szellemeivel, azon a helyen ahol a Golden Pagoda állt korábban. Ezek után a Big Blossom Excavation bányáján át az út egy Titán létesítménybe vezet, ahol Norushen segíti a kalandorokat a fertőzés forrása, azaz a Sha of Pride elleni harcban. A sha fenyegetettség meszüntetése után, a csapatot Durutarba vezénylik ahol már javában folyik az ostrom. Bladefist Bay-be érkezvén, a raidereknek fel kell venniük a harcot a Dragonmaw Clan orkjaival, Warlord Zaela-val és annak hátasával Galakras-szal, akik a kikötőt védik. Ez után a raiderek csatlakoznak Vol'jinhoz, és a Darkspear Rebellion többi tagjához, hogy ostrom alá vegyék Orgrimmar kapuit, melyet a Blackfuse Company által kreált Iron Juggernaut véd. A Juggernaut elpusztítása után erősítés érkezik, hogy feltartsák a Garroshoz lojális katonákat, míg a csapat előrébb nyomul a város szívébe. Orgrimmar utcáin káosz uralkodik és statárium van érvényben. A legtöbb foglyot ekkora már brutálisan kivégezték és karóba húzták, hogy a Kor'kron harcosok demonstrálják mindazok sorsát akik szembe mernek szállni Garrosh uralmával. Nazgrim visszavonult Ragefire Chasm területére. A raiderek útját ezúttal a Kor'kron Dark Shamanok állják: Kardris és Haromm. A Dark sámánok feletti győzelem után további borzalmak láthatóak a városon: a civilek kénytelenek voltak saját otthonaikat elbarikádozni, míg mások Garrosh rezsimjének foglyaivá váltak, mint például Gamon. Cleft of Shadowban Garrosh minden warlockot kivégeztetett. A raiderek Ragefire Chasm-ba érve a Horde erők generálisával, Nazgrimmal állnak szembe, aki hátramaradt elit őreivel, az Underhold-ba vezetőt kapukat őrzik az utolsó csepp vérükig... Megközelítés Az instance bejárata Vale of Eternal Blossomsban található, nem messze Mogu'shan Vaults bejáratától, az egykori központi forrás és tó helyén. Geográfia Artifact Storage Before the Gates Big Blossom Mine Bladefist Bay Chamber of Purification Chamber of the Paragons Cleft of Shadow The Darkspear Offensive The Descent The Drag Dranosh'ar Landing Gates of Orgrimmar Grommash Hold The Inner Sanctum Kor'kron Barracks The Menagerie Pools of Power Ragefire Chasm Rough-Hewn Passage Ruined Passage Scarred Vale The Siegeworks The Underhold Underhold Nexus Valley of Strength Vault of Y'Shaarj Térképek File:VZ-Siege of Orgrimmar-s1.jpg|Pools of Power File:VZ-Siege of Orgrimmar.jpg|Scarred Vale File:VZ-Siege of Orgrimmar-s2.jpg|Vault of Y'Shaarj File:VZ-Siege of Orgrimmar-s3.jpg|Gates of Orgrimmar File:VZ-Siege of Orgrimmar-s4.jpg|The Valley of Strength File:VZ-Siege of Orgrimmar-s5.jpg|The Cleft of Shadow File:VZ-Siege of Orgrimmar-s6.jpg|The Descent File:VZ-Siege of Orgrimmar-s7.jpg|Kor'kron Barracks File:VZ-Siege of Orgrimmar-s8.jpg|The Menagerie File:VZ-Siege of Orgrimmar-s9.jpg|The Siegeworks File:VZ-Siege of Orgrimmar-s10.jpg|Chamber of the Paragons File:VZ-Siege of Orgrimmar-s11.jpg|The Inner Sanctum File:VZ-Siege of Orgrimmar-s12.jpg|Terrace of Endless Spring File:VZ-Siege of Orgrimmar-s13.jpg|Temple of the Jade Serpent File:VZ-Siege of Orgrimmar-s14.jpg|Temple of the Red Crane Raidben található személyek, élőlények Loot Achievementek Tom Chilton Orgrimmar újratervezéséről A WoW Insider-nek lehetősége akadt beszélgetni a Lead Game Designer, Tom Chilton-nal Siege of Orgrimmar''ról: '''The Siege of Orgrimmar marks the first time we've seen an endgame raid on a capital city. What were some of the challenges of putting that raid together?' :Certainly some of the biggest challenges were that Orgrimmar as a layout was never really designed to be somewhere that people fight -- same case with Stormwind or Undercity or anywhere else. We architected those way back ten years ago, there's not really a whole lot of thought that went into the layout as a raid zone. I think with a raid in Stormwind, I'd spend most of my time falling in the canal. :(laughs) Yeah, no doubt. So there were really two big challenges -- one of them was that the layout wasn't designed for raiding. And then the second challenge was that we wanted players to feel like they were sieging a capital city, yet at the same time we know that players want to experience new content. If the whole thing were literally just a romp around Orgrimmar, it would feel like, you know we hear a lot of that "Oh Blizzard's just lazy, they just wanted to re-hash content, they didn't want to give us new stuff, blah blah blah" -- all that kind of stuff. :So we knew that -- and to be fair, players do want to see new stuff right, they want to see new environments, they want to be inspired by locations. It's really cool to have that epic dungeon crawl feeling in a raid. So we wanted to make sure we delivered on both of those fantasies -- both the raiding of Orgrimmar itself, and then also delivering a new section that they have never seen before, that felt really epic and awe-inspiring.Patch 5.4, flexible raids, dailies and more with Tom Chilton Videók file:Mists of Pandaria - Patch 5.4 Siege of Orgrimmar Patchek és hotfixek * * * Referenciák Külső hivatkozások ;Leírások es:Asedio de Orgrimmar en:Siege of Orgrimmar Kategória:Siege of Orgrimmar Kategória:Raids